1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved structure to improve an assembly performance of a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a type of output apparatus configured to convert electrical information into visual information and to display the information to a user, and includes a television, a monitor and a variety of mobile terminals, e.g. smart phone and tablet PC.
The display apparatus includes a display apparatus using Cathode Ray Tube, a display apparatus using Light Emitting Diode, a display apparatus using Organic Light Emitting Diode, a display apparatus using Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode, a Liquid Crystal Display, or an electronic paper display apparatus.
A screw is typically used in a process of assembling components of a display apparatus. For example, the component of the display apparatus may include a variety of panels and chassis. When assembling the component of the display apparatus using the screw, an additional tool may be required for a coupling and thus the cost of the production may be increased. Further, a time for coupling of the screw may be required and thus the time of the production may be increased. In addition, as for the display apparatus, it may be required that a thickness of at least a height of the screw thread is secured for assembling components. Accordingly, it may be difficult to manufacture the display apparatus to be thin.